


Elsa's First Kiss

by ahallister



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahallister/pseuds/ahallister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after Anna’s first kiss, Elsa receives her first kiss as well. (contains nudity and wincest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elsa's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, the characters are all ™ Disney and I claim no ownership thereof. This story is for entertainment purposes only, so please do not read if likely to be offended by the subject material.

"Good night!" Waving to yet another departing couple, Elsa looked around the ballroom and found, to her amazement, that the last of their visitors from town had finally left. The only people left were castle servants, busily cleaning up after the informal party, gathering cups and small plates from all over the room. It had been quite a different affair from the party that had followed her coronation, but she was pretty sure she preferred mingling with the common folk of town over the princes and nobility of neighbouring kingdoms.

"Elsha? Ooh, there ya are!" Her sister stumbled drunkenly across the room, falling against her and wrapping her arms in a tight embrace to keep from sliding to the floor, "Loooove the open door polishy. I totally won thish um, this contesht we had!"

She smiled at her sister and helped Anna stand up straight, if still a bit wobbly in the knees, "A drinking contest of some sort, I take it?" Subtly guiding her sister in the direction of the stairs, Elsa mentally reminded herself to have a talk with whomever it was that let Anna drink so much, "Well, I think it's about time for you to get some sleep then, and I don't expect you'll be quite as happy about things in the morning."

"Nonsense!" her sister gesticulated wildly, and it was all Elsa could do to keep her from falling down the stairs, "I feel fiiiiine!"

Straining under the weight of her sister, she decided to resort to magic, one arm wrapped around Anna while she gestured with her free hand, concentrating on creating a snow golem, though not so large of one as she had conjured at her ice palace. "Here we go, Anna, just let the nice snow man pick you up and..."

Anna giggled with delight and, rather than allow herself to be gathered up in the golem's arms, dodged around behind it to clamber up its back and straddle its neck, "Lookit meeee, Elsha!"

She stared incredulously up at her sister, then shrugged at her confused creation and just pointed up the stairs, sighing, "Fine. Come along, and try not to let her bump her head on anything?"

The golem had no trouble at all following along behind her as she headed for her sister's room, opening the doors to let it duck inside, Anna still riding on its shoulders. "Okay then, let's get you into your pajamas and..."

"Whee!" Anna slipped down from the golem's back and jumped up onto the bed, laying on her back.

"Anna! Stay still for a moment, please?" She tried undoing the fasteners of Anna's vest, but her sister kept trying to help, and all her fingers were really accomplishing was to get in the way. "Now, where do you keep your nightgowns?"

Elsa gulped as her sister hugged her from behind, having followed her out of bed toward the closet, whispering in her ear, "Don't need a nighty if iss jus' you..."

Feeling blood rushing to her face, she took a deep breath and calmed herself, "Anna, you're drunk, and I'm not leaving this room until you're tucked away in bed." Her sister eased up, backing away, but when she turned around, Anna was busy pulling off her stockings, and had already managed to remove everything else, naked as the day she was born. Even the snow golem had turned away, averting its eyes, but Elsa found herself peeking between her fingers as she held her hands up over her eyes, "Anna! What are you... oh, confound it! Just get into bed then?"

It felt like it took an hour of wrangling the inebriated redhead before an utterly exhausted Elsa stumbled out of her sister's room and made her way down the hall to her own bedroom. She almost had the golem carry her, but decided maybe it could help out with the watch, in case the guards were even half as drunk as her sister, and ordered it to go report to the captain of the watch. As she changed into a nightgown, she considered that she'd have to name it, and maybe decide if it were a boy or girl. Or maybe it would pick for itself?

She'd just put out the lights and gotten all settled after crawling into bed as she heard a creaking sound and realized that, for the first time in more than a decade, she'd forgotten to lock the door to her room. The door shut again before she could get a good look, and all she could really make out in the darkness was a shape shuffling across the floor, "Anna? Is that you?"

There were more shuffling sounds, bare feet against the floor, and then she felt the bed shift and good see a dark silhouette sitting on the edge of the bed, as a sleepy voice whispered rather loudly, "Elsha? Elsha are you shtill awake?"

Elsa sighed, "Go back to bed, Anna." She turned onto her side, faced away from her sister, hoping Anna at least had the presence of mind to finally put on a nightgown before traipsing through the castle halls.

"I mish our shleepovers." Not only was Anna not returning to her own room, she was peeling back the covers and slipping in next to Elsa. "I thought you hated me for shooooo long."

As her sister snuggled up close against her, pressing against her back, Elsa froze stiff, her nightgown thin enough for her to feel that Anna wasn't wearing one. Taking deep breaths, Elsa mentally went through the mantras her father had taught her for controlling emotions, "I don't hate you, Anna. I've never hated you, never could. But why are you out and about while..." She just couldn't help herself, she peeked over her shoulder, and sure enough, "...naked?"

Anna sat up and looked down at herself, as if she'd been unaware of her nudity until that moment, "Oh! Sho I am!" She giggled and fell back down into the bed, pulling up the covers, "Guesh you can't shend me back to my room then!"

Her hands were curled into fists and frost was already forming on them, but Elsa supposed it was better than if they'd been sweating, "Okay, fine, you can stay the ni- oof!" She was cut off by her sister hugging her tightly from behind, and while she wasn't sure she'd be able to breathe, she smiled to know she was so loved, the frost melting from her hands.

The room was quiet for a short while, but then Anna leaned in close, the alcohol still strong on her breath as she whispered in Elsa's ear, "Didja know I had my first kish today?"

Elsa gripped the sheets tightly. She'd feared as much, but too much ill had already come of trying to tell her sister what she could and couldn't do, "Uh huh. And did Sven enjoy it?"

Anna playfully pushed at Elsa's shoulders, "That'sh the reindeer, shilly! No! Krishtoffff!" She giggled, rolling away onto her back until her fit of laughter abated, then snuggled up against Elsa's back again. "Have you ever kished anyone, Elsha?"

Of course she hadn't, she'd been too afraid to even touch her own parents, scared to even just be in the same room as her sister. And, in a way she was still scared, her emotions too difficult to rein in, and if she said the wrong thing... "No, Anna. Who would I even have been kissing? You're the one who keeps finding boyfriends under every rock and crevice."

"Aww." After that, Anna was silent for a long while, and Elsa dared to hope that her sister had drifted to sleep, but then she spoke again, "What about at the... the connerpation party?" Anna made a few more attempts at saying 'coronation', but gave up without success, "Sho many prinches. I betcha wanted to kish one, huh?"

"Yeah, sure, like the Duke of Weaseltown." Elsa found herself laughing right along with Anna at such a ridiculous notion.

Recovering from her newest fit of giggles, Anna whispered quietly, "That'sh okay. I don't mind if you don't like prinches."

Elsa nearly choked, her eyes wide as she clutched her hands close to her chest, "W-what... what are you talking about? Of course I like princes!" She tried to laugh, but it came off weak and entirely unconvincing.

"Well... maaaaybe 'caush you only ever had eyesh for me and the other prinshesses. Like... like coushin um, Rah-pun-shel!" Anna pushed down against the bed, rising up just enough to drape herself across Elsa, pinning Elsa's arm beneath her bare chest, "You can kish meee if you like, Elsha."

With a great deal of effort, Elsa pushed Anna off of her, trying to get her inebriated sister to settle down, "You're drunk Anna. And... and I love you far too dearly to take advantage of that. Get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning." In her mind, she thought that it might be better if Anna forgot they'd even talked come the morning.

"Buh... buh Elsha! Tha'sh why I got sho drunk! Kinda." She hugged Elsa's arm tightly and rubbed her cheek against Elsa's shoulder, "Wash sho nervoush, sho I had shome to drink... and then a bit more, and a bit more, and then almosht forgot why!" And then she pulled herself close, her lips almost touching Elsa's, "But then I 'membered! All 'cause I wash worried I wash wrong about you. I'm not though, am I?"

Elsa shivered and swallowed, then slowly shook her head from side to side, worried, or perhaps hoping, that her lips might brush against her sister's at any moment, "No, not wrong at all."

Anna's eyes glinted as she leaned just a little bit further forward, and their lips met. Her sister was always so much warmer than her, a warm summer day to her winter, and her lips were no exception. She could still taste all the wine Anna had been drinking that night, and undertones of chocolate, and maybe something else, her tongue moving of its own volition to taste her sister's lips. But then it was over, and Anna was passed out asleep atop her, snoring. Elsa flipped her sister over onto her side, then cuddled up against her and waited for sleep to claim her.

Maybe tomorrow, Anna would want to kiss again when she wasn't drunk and about to fall asleep.


End file.
